A Happy Ending (version 2)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Alice was watching Arthur, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Arthur again. Ector and Br'er Rabbit were watching her as she watched him. Ector gave out a sigh before talking with Br'er Rabbit. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Br'er Rabbit?" said Ector. Br'er Rabbit nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Ector, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Ector asked. Br'er Rabbit nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Ector didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the brown rabbit. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Br'er Rabbit asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Ector. Br'er Rabbit looked at Ector with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Knight's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Alice was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Alice noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 20 years old! She looked towards Sir Ector and Br'er Rabbit, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Arthur started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 22 years old. He then saw Alice starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a blue glittering tank dress and a matching hair band with a bow centered on top that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Alice walked, that's right, walked, to Arthur. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Arthur's face. Upon seeing his true love, Arthur ran to Alice, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Arthur and Alice looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Arthur's kingdom, to the mer-people from the oceans, this was a big party. Arthur was now wearing his royal orange ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, burnt orange pants with golden lining, black shoes, white opera gloves, and golden crown with carnelians on his head, and Alice was wearing a white wedding dress with long, triangular sleeves (similar to Cinderella's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light blue bow on the chest, a black choker, white earrings, and glass slippers, along with a white tiara on a matching Juliet cap with a transparent matching wedding veil. Tiger and Talbot came in between them and licked the two on each cheek. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Alice and Arthur became husband and wife. Mathilda, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into the Mad Hatter's jacket. In the ocean, several mer-people, including Ector and his other daughters watched and smiled. Alice's sisters waved as the people on the ship greeted the mer-people. The White Rabbit lifted Cody and Edmond so Alice could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled the White Rabbit's head. After Alice did so, Cody said, "Goodbye, Alice. Are Edmond and I still your best friends?" Alice chuckled. "Always, Cody." The White Rabbit lowered Cody and Edmond as they waved goodbye to her. The White Rabbit winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Mr. Rabbit!" called Edmond. "You're welcome, pals." said the White Rabbit. On the wedding cake, Br'er Rabbit hugged the two figurines of Arthur and Alice and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed the King of Hearts nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Br'er Rabbit screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. The King of Hearts lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, The King of Hearts chased after Br'er Rabbit, throwing the knife at him. Br'er Rabbit ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. The King of Hearts tried slicing the brown rabbit, but missed. Br'er Rabbit came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as the King of Hearts came running towards him yelling, Br'er Rabbit smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash the King of Hearts in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Br'er Rabbit laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with the White Rabbit, Cody, and Edmond. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Alice came up to the ship's side railing. Ector then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Alice's level to them. Then he hugged Alice happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Daddy." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Ector smiled at his daughter before turning to Arthur. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Ector nodded back to him, accepting Arthur as a son-in-law. He turned back to Alice and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Alice blew her father a kiss. Arthur walked up to Alice as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Sir Ector swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people dove back into the water. Arthur then took Alice's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Arthur and Alice kissed once again. The End A 761954 Films Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs